Let the Games Begin
by Notebook-ramblings
Summary: Kaila Krailmore, new transfer student, has come to Hogwarts from America to get a better magic eduaction and to charm her way through it. Year 5 D/OC(Kaila)
1. Meetings

A/N:Hey guys, this is my first (posted) Fic so if you like it tell me and if you dont, well, Flames will be thrown back. :P So anyways on with the story!  
  
Summary: A new student comes to Hogwarts!Haha overly done I know but still its fun. D/OC (Hint: Draco doesnt change! Not really, just a bit nicer I suppose.)  
  
*Let the Games Begin*  
  
As I arrived on Platform 9, I knew something was wrong. Platform 9 3/4? There was no Platform 9 3/4! Oh for god sakes, this is silly, what am I even doing here? Standing there dejectedly, I looked around for some help. All I saw was a girl...running at a wall! What the...? She went right through it! I was even more confused when I felt a tap at my shoulder. I turned and saw a girl about my age standing behind me.  
  
"You must be new," was all she said. I nodded slowly and she spoke again, "Yes, I suppose it is a bit scary the first time isn't it? You just have to run at the wall, like this." She took off towards the wall. Once more I looked around but hey what the heck, I ran my fingers through my long hair and did the same as the two girls before me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After my encounter with the wall I found the girl waiting for me. "Hey, thanks for waiting, I have no clue where I'm going," She shook her head, "No problem, I'm Hermione Granger by the way."  
  
"Kaila Krailmore, I'm transferring in from California," I told her."Oh really," she answered, "I've always wanted to go there. Oh wait," she said, stopping me, "There's Harry and Ron, you have to meet them." Hermione led me over to where two boys were standing looking around.  
  
"Harry, Ron!" She shouted, they spotted her and ran over. "Hey Hermione, how was your summer?" The boy with the dark hair asked, "It was okay, I wish I could have come to the burrow with you guys though, Oh, sorry, this is Kaila, she's new." The same boy looked at me and gave me a friendly smile, "Hello."  
  
"Hey," I was shocked at myself for actually having nothing to say. The other boy smiled too, "Hi, I'm Ron and this is Harry." I smiled back, "Hello to you too then." Suddenly Ron looked back at Hermione, "Herm. can i talk to you for a sec.?" She nodded and looked at me with a pleading look, apologizing for leaving and they walked away. I looked at Harry, "well that was nice."  
  
"Well that was Ron." I laughed, "so I see," I was actually starting to enjoy myself when a loud voice interupted us: "Well what do have here Potter? New girlfriend already? What sick of mudblood?" He smiled cruely at us, I was confused...again, 'Mudblood'? "Shove off Malfoy," I heard Harry tell him but that wouldn't get rid of him I knew.  
  
I looked at the annoying blonde standing in front us, "Well," I looked at Harry, "Malfoy." He nodded so I continued, "I haven't even been here long enough to meet five people, let alone a boyfriend. I have, however, had the misfortune of meeting you and telling you off now is barely even worth it, so whatever has got you tweeked, get over it! Because, NEWSFLASH: No one cares!!" I turned and walked off flipping my hair over my shoulder, smiling all the way.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the train ride was fairly dull and uneventful. The conversation consisted of Harry and Ron babbling about Quiddich endlessly. I had no clue what Quiddich even was and Hermione was reading a book so I found myself bored with nothing to do but get up and walk around. I walked to the door and carelessly flung it open. HARD. Suddenly I was aware of some one moaning on the floor behind it.  
  
"I am SOOO sorry..." I began but then I realized who it was. "Oh, its just you." I stared down at Malfoy with a huge smirk on my face, I knew. Oh yeah, I had so won...or so I thought.  
  
Giving up on the revenge part of it, I decided to be civil and reached my hand down to help him up. Then, using the oldest trick in the book, he grabbed my hand and pulled me down on the floor...with him. Pinning my shoulders to the ground, he leaned over and whispered to me: "Best be watching yourself little witch."  
  
And then he was gone, just like that, leaving me shocked and still very much on the floor.  
  
~So-Love it? Hate it? w/e just review plz!~  
  
-The Drama Queen- 


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2-Revelations  
  
By Teenage Drama Queen 17  
  
~Oh and I forgot to tell ya'll that I own everything.EVERYTHING.Well I wish I did.Especially Tom Felton :D I am going to upload all three of my finished chapters (Chapters 2-4) at the same time because I am leaving for about a week and won't be able to update. And it takes place during 5th year but has nothing to do with TOoTP  
  
~*~ The train arrived at Hogwarts about 15 minutes later, the students returning for the first time in about 2 months.  
  
Kaila trailed slowly behind the trio taking it all in, the castle was enormous and she was sure she had never seen anything more amazing in her life. Their little group was led once more to the great hall to watch the sorting and wait for the feast to begin.  
  
After the first years were put into their houses, Dumbledore stood and the tables quieted down for whatever announcement he had.  
  
"First off, I'd like to start by saying that as a reminder to all of you who know already; the Forbidden Forest is still, of course, off limits. Also we have a new transfer student from America, Kaila Krailmore, If you could please come forward to be sorted."  
  
She timidly walked forward from her hiding place against the wall in the back of the room to the stool where the sorting hat sat. Sitting down, the professor put it on her head: "Hmm.well, let's see here.plenty of courage.very outgoing.strong, I think it should be.SLYTHERIN"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron could not control the looks of shock that took over their faces. It was funny though, Kaila had been so nice! How could she possibly be in Slytherin? Well who knows I guess?  
  
Kaila, on her part, was shaken by the hat's choosing of houses for her. Of all the houses! She thought miserably to herself. She walked to the table and sat down near a girl who looked about her age. She turned and smiled meekly to the girl, and to her amazement the girl smiled back!  
  
"We're not all bad you know," she said, "We just get a bad rep., I guess." "Yeah I suppose, but as everyone probably saw, I'm not all that thrilled." "Hah, yeah well don't worry about it; I'm Julie by the way." "Hi, Kaila.is.me.yeah sorry, I'm a little nervous I guess."  
  
At that moment though the feast suddenly sprouted to life in front of them and soon everyone was eating like they hadn't eaten in weeks, but the food was that good.  
  
Afterwards the Heads led them all up to the common room and told them the password as they entered. Kaila was still walking with Julie, except for now Julie's attention was drawn elseware, specifically in the direction of Draco Malfoy, the git from the train. She turned to the girl, "um, Julie?"  
  
As if suddenly woken up from a fantastic dream, she slowly turned and attempted to focus. "Hmmm? What?" Kaila laughed at said at last, "You were stating at Malfoy like he was God or something!"  
  
Julie's smile suddenly disappeared from her face and was replaced with a look of confusion. "I, I, was?" she stammered. "Yes you were, truthfully I don't think it's healthy."  
  
"Haha, yeah sorry, I guess I was a little," Kaila gave her a look. "Okay! A lot!" 


	3. Surprises

Chapter 3-Surprises  
  
By Teenage Drama Queen 17  
  
Disclaimer-I do no own it okay! Haha yeah well just don't sue  
  
~*~ The next day was the first day of classes, and Slytherins' had double potions with Gryffindors first thing. Kaila already knew she wouldn't like potions but she figured that she'd survive. She was still practically following Julie around but she didn't seem to mind much. Besides Kaila could barely count the number of times that she had caught Julie staring at the "God-Boy." It really was getting insane, I mean what could she possibly see in him anyways? Kaila didn't get it, nor did she want to.  
  
Potions class had come and gone, with already 20 points taken from Gryffindor alone and not a single one from Slytherin. The Fifth years had a break from classes for an hour or so, they mostly just hung out in the common rooms but today Kaila couldn't find Julie anywhere. Since Julie was a Prefect, Kaila figured she might be in the prefect bathroom.  
  
She walked down the hall as fast as she could without actually running towards the bathroom. She pushed open the door to find the room deserted. Kaila was about to turn to leave when she thought she heard a noise from one of the showers, but since their was no hearable water running she walked over to the corner it stood in and open the door.  
  
Well one thing she got out of this excursion was that she actually did find Julie but not in a very good position. When she opened the door she found not only Julie but also some one she would never expect-Malfoy.  
  
To put it mildly, the two were making out. Kaila gasped and stepped back and tried to get away from the nasty sight. They disentangled themselves and stood up, Malfoy leaving briskly but stayed listening behind the partially closed door.  
  
"What.the.heck??" Kaila practically screamed at Julie. She looked down at the floor, "I, um, oh I don't know." Kaila gave her one of her patented glares, "have you guys done this before?"  
  
"Um, well, yes?"  
  
"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe he could be using you?"  
  
Julie looked aghast at the mere thought of it while Malfoy, still behind the door mumbled "Damn straight!"  
  
~*~ Well I know that I made it short but it's mainly filler I guess so go on and review.  
  
Please? 


	4. Confrontations

Chapter 4-Confrontations  
  
By Teenage Drama Queen 17  
  
For the disclaimer, check chapter 3  
  
~*~ That night Kaila was still talking to Julie, trying to knock some sense into her. Julie just refused to see the big picture about Draco, that he was using her. Finally Kaila gave up and decided to go downstairs to get something to eat.  
  
She entered the great hall and realized that there was a huge crowd surrounding somebody. She walked closer to try to hear when she was able to see who was talking-Draco. Kaila could barely make it out though with all the shoving to get closer. After a few minutes, She was about to give up when she heard her name.  
  
"Yeah that Julie chick and I were having a little fun in the Prefects bathroom, you know what I mean, when the new girl, what's her name? Kaila? Well she walked in and practically started screaming at Julie."  
  
Kaila had had enough; she pushed through the crowd towards Malfoy and faced him head on. She most defiantly did not want to hear whatever it was he was about to say next.  
  
"Malfoy, you stupid git, shut your mouth!"  
  
"Why? I mean, what do you care?"  
  
"Well it just so happens that I have actual friends and don't appreciate when they're being talked about, and they don't even know it. And I REALLY don't like it when some one is talking about me, and you don't even know me!"  
  
Malfoy just looked at her and said very calmly, "Are you done?"  
  
"No as a matter of fact I'm not; you have no right to say the things you've been saying! Trust me I'm not just gonna stand here and while about how unfair this all is but I will say this: say anything else and you will regret it, I promise you." 


	5. Plotting

Chapter 5-Plotting  
  
By Teenage Drama Queen 17  
  
Disclaimer is in Chapter 3  
  
~*~ Later on in the week Kaila was going through almost every book in the library, trying to think up the perfect revenge. She was looking for a certain book on summoning spirits when she bumped into Hermione.  
  
They looked at each other for a second until Hermione spoke. "Hi Kaila, how are you?"  
  
"Fine thanks and yourself?"  
  
"I'm alright, how's it going with the Slytherins?"  
  
"Uh, okay I guess, I had another run-in with Malfoy a few days ago though."  
  
"Another?' Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Um yeah, I guess I never had the chance to tell you what happened on the train hey?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah well." As Kaila dove into the story, complete with both run-ins' Hermione eyes got huge and she asked, "What are you gonna do?"  
  
"I don't really know but I wonder would you care to help me?"  
  
"Of course I'll help! He's tortured me and Harry and Ron since the day we got here."  
  
"Okay, but you cannot tell ANYONE, and I mean anyone. Not even Harry and Ron."  
  
"Alright, what are we gonna do?"  
  
~*~ Hey all! Sorry these last few chapters have been kinda short but it's easier for me to update faster that way. ;D  
  
-The Drama Queen- 


	6. Demons

Chapter 6-  
  
By: Teenage Drama Queen 17  
  
Disclaimer: See disclaimer in Chapter 3  
  
~*~ With Hermione helping with my evil plot, things seemed to be rolling smoother. I found the book I wanted, 'Summoning Vengeful Spirits.' There was an awesome spell to summon this one demon called Evan, or the Ultimate Consequence. What it did basically was bring the demon forth and it will be controlled by you and will do almost anything you ask.  
  
Hermione had her doubts about this, asking questions about how they would control it and how would they send it back to where it came from. But those were obvious answers, whoever had summoned it had complete control over it and there was a simple incantation to read in order to send it back.  
  
The potion for it would take little over two weeks, but unfortunately for Julie that may be just too late. Kaila had caught them.AGAIN, making out in a passage way. What was up with that anyway? I mean he is so evil! Well, whatever it was her pain and suffering.  
  
Their plan was going to go down perfectly, the demon made the victim confess to whatever things he had done to have awful consequences: E.I. using Julie for his own sick twisted pleasure. Gross. But anyway the demon pretty much tormented the victim until they confessed.in front of a large group.  
  
~*~  
  
Short and sweet, this fic IS going somewhere, I promise! Haha it's just taking a little while to get there. But do you guys like it at all? I hope so, oh and be sure to check out my cousin's story; it's a companion to this.sort of except she's like in love with Tom Felton so yeah her ending will be a little different. Well now my yammering is done, *Fuew* Go ahead, go review!!  
  
*The meetings.or not* ( My cousins story - Psycho Tom Felton Fan 


	7. Planning

Chapter 7-Planning  
  
By: Teenage Drama Queen 17  
  
For disclaimer see Chapter 3  
  
~*~ A few weeks later the potion was ready. Hermione and Kaila were huddled together near it. They said the spell and suddenly there was a flash of light and fog. They were astounded at what they saw; by the name in the book any person would have thought that the demon would be male. The person (or whatever) that stood in front of them was most definatly not of the male variety. It was a girl, looking very aggravated that they had summoned her.  
  
"Okay why did you two *children* call upon me?"  
  
"Umm," started Hermione, "We…err…"  
  
Kaila saved her, "We need your help."  
  
The demon seemed to read them, "Ouch revenge hey?"  
  
"Well…yes." The two said together.  
  
"Very well, so what's the story?"  
  
Kaila explained to her what had been going on with Julie and Draco, with Hermione jumping in every now and then to explain his nasty nature.  
  
"Well," said the demon, "Now I'm intrigued. But can you explain to me what I have to do with all of this?"  
  
"Um, yes, you are the demon of ultimate consequence correct?" The demon nodded. "We need you to show Draco that his actions have consequences because I don't believe he knows that.  
  
"Alright, I'll need something of his, something personal but also something that he won't notice is missing."  
  
"I can do that," answered Hermione, when Kaila gave her a funny look, she explained vaguely. "If he gets into it with either Harry or Ron or me, he'll be distracted right? So then one of us can go and get something."  
  
Kaila smiled slightly, "It's a rather strange plan." she said, "But I like it." 


	8. Final Chapter AN

Important Authors Note!  
  
Not that I suspect there are very many of you reading this because the reviews have been far from good (though I would like to thank my single reviewer!) I have decided to discontinue this story for now and focus on my other story, Isolation. I may come back to this some time in the future but I'll be rewriting it because it seemed to take a pth I did not want. To be honest I don't even know how much I enjoy the story! Well we'll see.  
  
Thanks again and if any of you have any comments (good or bad) please leave a review.  
  
T.A. D.Q. 


End file.
